1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly to an electric plug.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric plug includes a plastic casing, two metal contacting blades, a printed circuit board, two conducting wires and a connecting wire. The casing has a cavity defined in the casing for receiving the printed circuit board. The casing has a front end and a rear end. The two contacting blades are mounted in the front end of the casing and extend out from the casing. The two conducting wires are respectively mounted on the two contacting blades. Each contacting blade has two ends. One end of each contacting blade protrudes from the casing for inserting an insertion slot in an electric socket, the conducting wire extends through the other end of the contacting blade and is welded on the contacting blade and the printed circuit board for electrically connecting the contacting blade with the printed circuit board. The rear end of the casing has a channel defined in the casing for communicating the cavity with outside of the casing. The connecting wire is arranged in the channel and is welded on the printed circuit board for electrically connecting with an electric appliance.
However, the printed circuit board of the conventional electric plug will generate heat during operation, and especially transmit heat to the conducting wires between the two contacting blades and the printed circuit board, such that the conducting wires may easily melt after a long period of use. The melted conducting wires may cause the plastic casing to melt and short out the printed circuit board.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an electric plug to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.